PseudoMirror
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: This story is Unique from the main story in different ways. As you go causally through it will explore the unknown test our limits but the similarities... stop there... Review it and see.. Also get a good laugh out of it.
1. Prologue  Usper's Desent Part 1

Welcome back to the world of Steins;Gate. This is a fanfiction based a few years after the Events of original. You might get Some Cameo's from the character's themselves but I

**Pseudo;Mirror**

**Usper's Densent (Part 1)**

"You sure this is a good idea Dorate- I mean Plato-Kun"

"Tsk tsk* Sayuri-chan You got to have a little more faith in me"

" It's just that being here in this dump is… kinda H-"

"Wonderful! You never know what you might find."

"Yeah. _Sigh*._ Exactly."

"_Rummages__Though__some__garbage*._ Their should be at least one thing here that would boost our effort."

"Face it Plato-kun. There is nothing here that-."

"That?"

"Look over there, In that mound. There something shining in the sunlight."

" What… _Walks__to__Sayuri__'__s__position__and__looks__in__her__direction._Hmm… interesting."

"Yeah I told you so. Now go and get it so we can go home"

"Aww… are you okay in your new clothes?"

"Hey this black jacket happens to be very expensive and With the leather outside and cotton lining also that this shirt is also an original from the green collection of 2010 and these jeans are also high quality better that your-"

"Pitiful excuse of a scientist drag let alone a cosplay. Jeez, I've known you for sixteen years excluding the year I had to go to America, You still exactly the same and easy to predict. As Gentleman scientist, I say-"

"Will you please can it!. You're just as bad as that Kyouma person. Same clothes, almost same hair if your hair wasn't so straight and I see that you copying you"

"Now see here. he is a genius. Don't go insulting someone who has a higher intelligence than you. At least he doesn't dress up as weird so-called Fashion statements. Remember the Tomato suit. _Covers__his__hand__over__his__mouth__trying__not__to__laugh*_"

"Oh come on that was and Jean Paul Pierre exclusive Red spring wear. It did not look like a Potato."

"First of all it was a Tomato, Second trust me I' like you at home clothes than your going out clothes. They feel more natural."

"Anyways Well you're right on one thing about on Kyouma-san"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Nothing at all. Now please get the… Thing"

"**What****ever****could****she****mean****…** Alright I'm going. _Plato__started__to__walk__up__the__mound__of__garbage*__"_

"Can you hurry up please? It's boiling out here and, _sniff*_, it's starting to smell."

"Ugh…My god. That woman is so-. _Stares__at__the__object*__"_

"What is it?"

"_Plato__went__down__with__the__large__shiny__object__in__his__arms*_ I can't believe this…."

"What's wrong? not what your looking for?"

"Tsk* tsk* not what I am looking for? Oh on the contrary, it's exactly what I' am looking for"

"Really I would have never guessed."

"Don't ruin the moment! It's a discovery that happens once in a life and-"

"In a Dump remember. Nothing to memorable about a dump"

"_Sigh*_ Fine. Let's go home, I'll explain it when we get there."

"Yeah, Katsudo will be happy to see us."

"Why wouldn't he be. I known him almost as long as I've known you."

"If you say so, Gentlemen Plato-sama~. _Sayuri__starts__walking__away__for__the__dump__before__Plato*.__"_

"**I****'****ll****get****her****for****that****some****at****some****point.**OH! Wait up! Don't leave me to rot by myself. _Plato__starts__running__to__catch__up__to__Sayuri*__"_

There I made it. I know the style I did it in is weird but I wanted to try something different for a change than the normal stranded of writing. If no one likes it I'll start Writing in long paragraphs Like I usually do.

If you are Read this Don't forget that there is a Steins;gate Forum made yours truly. Look it up Review this have a good time and I'm always open to new ideas. Ciao~_  
><em>


	2. Prologue  Usper's Desent Part 2

Pseudo;Mirror

Welcome back! This is just a Prologe with 5 Parts to Finalize and continue a Story on from there on.

**Prologe: Usper's Descent: Part 2**

I'm only using these Chapters to test a way to effectively tell a story with Dialogue.

I'm only going to mention the Characters we know now and hide the One we Don't know yet

Characters in Chapter

-Dorate Huzai Or (Plato)

-Sayuri Kuraudo

-Katsudo Miyamura

_In the Apartment Building they resided in, Plato and Sayuri were going up the stairs to Apartment 3._

**Plato**: Your annoying you know that? _Looks__at__Sayuri__with__an__annoyed__look*_

**Sayuri**: _Laughs*_am I really bothering you that much.?

**Plato**: _Stops*_ Well I asked you to help me with this bloody mirror Like a gentlemen and I get respectfully Answer of "No". _Puts__down__mirror__and__starts__to__pant*_ See how you feel this Beautiful contraption.

**Sayuri**: _Looks__at__Plato__and__shrugs__while__shaking__her__head__side__to__side*_ Beautiful? Really I might of said that was old but it is a piece of junk. And I'm not picking up something that was on top of a garbage mound.

**Plato**: _Eyebrow__twitches*_ A real person would help out a friend in need.

**Sayuri**: _Goes__through__her__purse__for__a__key__to__the__door*_Well please tell me when you find some.

**Plato:**_Pick__ups__mirror__and__then__hears__the__comment_* Why you little –

**Sayuri**: _Finds__Keys__and__Cuts__of__Plato__'__s__last__sentence_ Found them! _Unlocks__the__Door*_

_Plato and Sayuri Enter the Apartment-_

**Sayuri:** _looks__around*_ Hey, looks like Katsudo really cleaned up the place.

_A figure enters with Short brown hair, Blue eyes and A large Red and green robe with Kanji symbols all over it _

**Sayuri**: Katsudo-kun! _Drops__bags__and__runs__to__hug__him*_

**Katsudo**: _Gives__a__blank__stare__and__Push__her__away*_ Sayuri-kun try not to scream in the House please.

**Sayuri**: _falls__to__the__large__red__sofa__and__get__her__head__in-between__the__cushions*_

**Plato**: _Strains__to__take__off__shoes__with__his__feet__while__holding__the__mirror*_ It nice to be home and thank for cleaning the house, Kats. _Goes__to__the__direction__of__the__bathroom*_

**Katsudo**: _Sighs__while__crossing__his__arms*_ First of all, Welcome back. Second, when your done clean the Tub. Third, I always clean the house after her mess. I will not stand for it she has to clean it herself once and awhile…

**Sayuri**: _Gets__up__and__turns__her__head__giving__a__cheerful__look_* Ah It's nothing to worry it I'll clean up … .Next time

**Katsudo**: _Turned__around__and__went__to__the__bedroom*_ Wake me up when you have something.. more truthful and interesting to say

**Sayuri**: So cold! _Freezes__in__her__spot*_  
><strong>Plato<strong>: _Yells__from__the__bathroom*_ Can you two be quiet I'm trying to work on clean the mirror that actual Gentlemen's work.

**Katsudo**: Sorry Plato-kun. And please keep your voices down I'm going to sleep. _Exits__the__room*_

**Sayuri**: _Still__frozen__by__the__last__comment__and__then__unfreezes*_That's right were going to that meeting of That guy there what was his name.

**Plato**: _Sighs*_ Tybolt of the Denver Family line Yes that's the guy your thinking about?

**Sayuri**: Oh I see so we are going to meet a Shakespearian Actor. That nice for once.

**Plato**: Wrong person…. Anyways get ready, I'm finished in the Tub I'll let it soak in for a while. By the time we get there and come back. We should be back in time to get me perfect plan in action. _Walks__out__of__the__bathroom__in__a__white__Tuxedo*_

**Sayuri**: Okay sure, but first off …. Where did you get that Tuxedo from? it doesn't match your green eyes. Why wear it? _Points__her__finger__at__Plato__'__s__Tuxedo*_

**Plato:** Humph. Gentlemen need to look their finest at all times. I told you already I keep different suits for different occasions. _Picks__up__and__wears__a__white__top__hat,__A__monocle__and__a__Azure__cane*_

**Sayuri**: _Looks__at__him__with__a__depressed__looked*_ The Accessories are too much…

**Plato**: Let it be known that this has now turned into Mission Charile-dazo~ _Poses*_

**Sayuri**: _Looks__at__him__with__a__even__more__depressed__looked*_ Kyouma Reference, Epic fail.

**Plato**: Be quiet and let's go. _Heads__for__the__door__and__exits*_

**Sayuri**: Don't Tell me to be quiet you –. _Exits__and__closes__door*_

**Katsudo**_:__In__his__room,__in__his__bed_* Finally their gone time for some well deserved sleep!

There is the Next chapter folks hope you like the new way I have written this We still have more of the Prologue to go so stay tuned. Be sure to review as well.


End file.
